Kidnappe moi !
by Antina
Summary: Quatre Raberba Winner est devenu un puissant homme d'affaires. Comme toutes les personnalités, il est souvent menacé de kidnapping. Heureusement, les Preventers sont là... Et Heero Yuy aussi. Enfin... tout dépend du point de vue...


**auteur** : Antinea

(l'inspiration est avec moi depuis deux jours, alléluia ! prions pour que ça dure !)

Je n'avais pas du tout prévu de publier cette fic maintenant, mais depuis deux jours l'envie d'écrire me titille et je viens de terminer ce chapitre, et impatiente comme je suis, je n'ai pas su résister à l'envie de vous le faire lire.

Un énorme merci à celles qui ont laissé de review sur The Gift, je m'en vais vous répondre tout de suite...

**disclaimer **: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne tire aucun profit de leur utilisation.

**Note **: pour ne pas vous spoiler, j'ai mis cette note à la fin du chapitre, jetez-y un oeil si vous vous posez des questions sur le scénario.

**Note 2 **: j'ai prévu trois chapitres, mais entre ce que je prévois et ce que je fais... Et tout cas le reste est commencé et j'ai déjà la fin, donc même si je mets du temps ne vous inquiètez pas, cette fic sera terminée.

**Kidnappe-moi !**

**oOo Partie 1 oOo**

- Urghhh...

Quatre Raberba Winner, ancien pilote de Gundam et présentement PDG de la WinnerCorp, reprenait lentement conscience.

Il grogna et secoua la tête, cherchant à faire disparaître la confusion régnant dans son esprit. Avec quelques difficultés, il ouvrit les yeux et considéra sa situation.

Il était mi-allongé mi-assis sur un lit, les mains retenues au-dessus de la tête par des menottes. Le bondage(1) ne faisant pas partie de ses passe-temps, il y avait peu de chance qu'il se soit volontairement retrouvé dans cette situation.

Il tira un peu, les menottes semblaient être solidement attachées. Le reste de son corps bénéficiait cependant d'une certaine liberté de mouvement. En se contorsionnant un peu, il pouvait se mettre dans diverses positions.

Il n'était pas baillonné, mais il se retint soigneusement de crier à l'aide ; il n'était pas vraiment pressé de rencontrer ses ravisseurs.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure, ni du lieu où il se trouvait.

La pièce en question ressemblait à un loft. Il n'était pas très grand par rapport aux endroits que Quatre avait l'habitude de fréquenter, mais il supposait qu'il était d'une taille acceptable. Il n'y avait pour tout meubles qu'un canapé et deux fauteuils non loin de lui, un meuble sur lequel trônait une vieille télé, une table, trois chaises, une armoire, et le grand lit sur lequel il était étendu. Une kitchenette équipée se touvait dans un coin. Pas de fenêtres pour éclairer les murs beiges qui tiraient sur le jaune. Sur la gauche, une porte était fermée, tandis que sur la droite une seconde porte, ouverte, donnait sur une pièce sombre. Malheureusement, Quatre ne pouvait pas voir grand chose d'où il était.

Il tendit l'oreille, mais tout semblait silencieux.

Ayant fait le tour de son environnement, il se mit à se remémorer les évènements qui l'avaient conduits jusqu'ici.

Il se trouvait sur Terre, où il donnait une conférence de presse sur le lancement d'un projet de la WinnerCorp, dans un bâtiment public généralement hautement sécurisé. Tout s'était déroulé sans anicroches jusqu'au moment où il avait fallu quitter le bâtiment. Il s'était rendu aux toilettes avant de partir, et s'était fait attaqué... Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir son aggresseur, de crier à l'aide, et encore moins de riposter.

Quelqu'un l'avait piégé dans une étreinte de fer et avait plaqué contre son nez un tissu imbibé de chloroforme. Il avait résisté, évidemment, et ce bien plus longtemps qu'une personne normale n'aurait pu le faire... Il s'était débattu, mais l'autre n'avait pas bronché et avait patiemment attendu que le produit fasse son effet. Quatre était loin d'être quelqu'un de faible, mais il avait ses limites.

Et maintenant, il était là. L'homme blond soupira. Il s'était fait avoir, et comme un bleu. Son chef de la sécurité allait lui chauffer les oreilles quand il rentrerait.

Il était inutile de se demander ce qu'il faisait ici ; il avait mille et une raisons de se faire enlever. Il était Quatre Raberba Winner, PDG d'une des plus grosses entreprises mondiale et intercoloniales. Entre rançon, pression pour empêcher la réalisation de certains de ses projets, engagement politique et histoire de vengeance...

Dans le cas d'une rançon, Quatre savait d'ors et déjà que sa famille et la WinnerCorp ne négocieraient pas. Politique de la maison... Qu'il avait d'ailleurs lui-même fait voter.

Il sourit ironiquement.

En tout cas, il était encore en vie et relativement indemne, si l'on exceptait le méchant mal de tête qui le tenaillait. C'était déjà un bon signe, si on avait simplement voulu sa mort, il ne se serait jamais réveillé ; et si on avait eu l'intention de le malmener et de le torturer, on n'aurait pas pris la peine de l'attacher sur un lit.

La raison la plus probable de sa présence ici était probablement l'attrait d'une rançon. Bien, les gens avides étaient bien souvent des gens faibles, faciles à manipuler... Alors, même s'il ne doutait pas une seconde que les preventers ou les manguanacs soient déjà sur ses traces, il était hors de question qu'il reste sans rien faire.

Avant tout, il allait tenter de s'échapper. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi doué que Duo ou Heero, mais il pensait pouvoir s'en sortir.

Il se mit à la recherche d'un objet lui permettant d'ouvrir les menottes. Une autre solution serait de déboiter les articulations de son pouce pour pouvoir glisser ses mains hors des cercles, mais c'était une opération assez douloureuse, il décida donc de la garder en dernier recours.

Il semblait malheureusement à première vue que rien qu'il puisse attraper ne lui soit d'une quelconque utilité. Après vérification, le lit s'avéra être recouvert d'une paire de drap et d'une couette. Rien ne traînait sur la table de nuit ou par terre. Les barreaux de la tête de lit, quant à eux, semblaient bien solides.

Il fit alors l'inventaire de ce qu'il avait sur lui, et là...

Bingo !

Il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais il avait déjà vu Duo le faire. Ouvrir des menottes avec une boucle de ceinture. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était d'enlever sa ceinture et de parvenir à l'approcher suffisamment de ses mains. Se relevant comme il pouvait, il se mit à genoux sur le lit, face au mur, et se tordit presque les mains dans sa tentative.

Il était presque parvenu à ôter une bonne partie de l'accessoire des hanses qui la retenaient dans son pantalon quand soudain, un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre, suivit de pas se rapprochant, l'interrompit dans ses efforts...

Rapidement et silencieusement, il se rallongea, se recroquevilla sur lui-même et fit mine d'être toujours inconscient. Avec un peu de chance, la personne était seulement venue voir s'il était toujours endormi, et il espérait qu'elle repartirait. Dans le cas où elle resterait, il en profiterait pour récolter les informations qu'il pourrait.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent. Quatre se tendit imperceptiblement. Il fit très attention à sa respiration. Quelque chose allait arriver...

Et...

Rien.

Quelques minutes passèrent, augmentant la nervosité du blond. La situation devenait définitivement bizarre. Finalement, il se décida à entrouvrir un oeil... Ce qu'il vit le fit s'exclamer de surprise et se redresser.

Un homme l'observait, nonchalamment adossé à l'embrasure de la porte.

Quatre sentit ses muscles se détendre et soupira de soulagement.

C'était Heero Yuy.

Il était tiré d'affaires.

**oOo**

- Heero ! Je suis content de te voir. Tu as fait vite !

Quatre était content de voir son ami. Heero faisait partie des preventers depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant, et il était l'un des meilleurs. Il n'aurait pas pu tomber mieux... Il se demanda si les autres, Duo, Trowa et Wufei, étaient également venu à son secours.

Etrangement, le grand brun se contenta de lever un sourcil et ne bougea pas d'un iota.

Un peu décontenancé par son attitude, Quatre n'en continua pas moins de parler.

- Je suppose que tu as du prendre soin des kidnappeurs et sécuriser les lieux, puisque tu ne sembles pas être pressé de partir... Et, s'il te plaît, j'apprécierais vraiment que tu me détaches. Je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les bras.

Heero continua à le contempler de ce regard étrangement... évaluateur ?

Quatre se mit alors à remarquer deux ou trois détails.

Heero était là, et se contentait de le regarder alors qu'il venait de se faire kidnapper.

Heero, qui bien qu'à présent colonel chez les preventers, ne portait pas l'uniforme, et n'avait pas la moindre trace de l'attirail qu'un soldat transporte sur lui lors des missions.

Vous avez dit bizarre ?

Quatre avait soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

**oOo**

- Heero ?

La voix de Quatre se faisait incertaine. Le brun finit par s'avancer, et s'installa sur un des fauteuils de la pièce, face à Quatre.

- Quatre Raberba Winner, déclara t-il solenellement, vous êtes mon prisonnier.

Eberlué, Quatre examina l'homme devant lui. Pas de doute, c'était bien Heero... Il bafouilla la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

- Tu es fou ?

Heero sourit.

**oOo**

- Heero, reprit Quatre. J'ai cru t'entendre dire que j'étais ton prisonnier...

- Tu m'as bien entendu.

Le blond inspira fortement. Yuy choisissait bien son moment pour développer un sens de l'humour.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Ce n'est pas une blague.

- Bon, je vais t'éviter le cliché du "qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Heero Yuy", mais j'attends des explications...

Il se redressa comme il pouvait, toujours attaché, pour mieux fusiller du regard son ami. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Heero avait intérêt à avoir une bonne, une très bonne explication...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Pour la première fois depuis bien des années, Quatre était sans voix, trop estomaqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre... Il regardait Heero comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant, tandis que ce dernier restait impassible.

Il finit par se reprendre et, haussant un sourcil, répéta ce qu'il avait retenu des explications du japonais.

- Les... _Preventers_... ont organisé mon enlèvement ?

Son incrédulité ressortait dans chaque mot.

- Pas exactement, répondit Heero. Le haut conseil a décidé de tester le système mis au point par les preventers en cas de kidnapping de personnalités. _J'ai_ organisé les détails de ton enlèvement, choisi le lieu, la date, la méthode d'éxecution...

- Combien de temps va durer cette mascarade ?

La voix qu'il avait prise était celle qui faisait trembler de peur tous ses employés. Heero évidemment ne fut pas le moins du monde perturbé.

- Le temps qu'il faudra aux Preventers pour te retrouver.

- Mais ça pourrait durer des mois !

- Pas plus d'un mois, finit par admettre Heero, apparemment à contrecoeur. Tu as des responsabilités..

- Et si au bout d'un mois ils ne m'ont pas retrouvé ?

- On considèrera que la mission a échoué, et que les dispositifs mis au point par les preventers sont à revoir, car inefficaces.

- Heero. Ils ont affaire au soldat parfait, rappela sarcastiquement Quatre.

- Wufei coordine la mission de secours. De plus, les entraînements des preventers sont très efficaces. Duo en est reponsable. Ils devraient être à la hauteur.

- Je ne remet pas en question les compétences de Wufei ou de Duo. Il n'empêche que..

Quatre secoua la tête, toujours effaré.

- C'est un plan ridicule.

- Le Général Une en personne l'a mis au point.

Cela ne l'en rend pas moins ridicule, songea Quatre, refusant de se laisser démonter.

- Vous me faites perdre un temps précieux. J'ai énormément de travail en ce moment, des dizaines de projets qui ont besoin de ma supervisation pour être menés à bien, et ...

- Tu avais besoin de vacances, coupa Heero.

- Absolument pas ! Je prends des vacances régulièrement...

- Trowa dit que tu n'as pas pris plus d'une semaine en deux ans.

C'était totalement faux ! Ses dernières vacances remontaient à ... un an, un an et demi... et avaient duré... Bref.

- Et qu'est-ce que Trowa en sait ? rétorqua t-il. Il est en mission d'infiltration 11 mois et demi sur 12.

- Rashid l'a confirmé.

Quatre se renfrogna. Si on ne pouvait plus compter sur la discrétion de ses plus proches collaborateurs, où allait le monde...

- Vous auriez tout de même pu...

- Te demander ton avis ? coupa le brun. Tu n'aurais jamais dit oui.

Quatre leva les yeux en l'air, exaspéré, et termina sa phrase.

- Choisir quelqu'un d'autre ?

- La seule autre personne avec laquelle on aurait pu se permettre d'agir ainsi est Réléna, et elle a une série de réunions très importantes ce mois-ci.

- Et mes réunions à moi n'étaient pas importantes, peut-être ? demanda Quatre, mordant.

Un regard clair lui répondit.

- Tes soeurs et ton personnel sont parfaitement capables de gérer la WinnerCorp pendant ton absence.

- ...

Quatre ne répondit pas. La situation n'était pas à son goût. En clair, ça lui tapait sur les nerfs. Comment osaient-ils...

- De plus, je voulais tester tes capacités, reprit Heero.

- Mes capacités ? A quoi, me faire attraper ? demanda Quatre aggressivement.

- Tes capacités à échapper à un enlèvement. Tu as lamentablement échoué. Du temps de la guerre, tu ne te serais jamais fait prendre aussi facilement.

La remarque était quelque peu vexante, mais Quatre passa dessus.

- Oui mais voilà, nous ne sommes plus en temps de guerre, Heero...

- Mais tu restes toujours autant en danger de par ta position publique. Tu as de nombreux ennemis, Quatre...

- Et j'ai aussi des gardes du corps que je paie comme des cadres supérieurs...

- Et que tu laisses derrière toi très souvent.

Le blond se renfrogna.

- De plus, on ne peut jamais compter que sur soi-même. Tu devrais le savoir...

- ...

- Tu t'empates, déclara Heero sur un désapprobateur.

Le jugement était cruel et définitif.

Ok, ça n'était pas très flatteur pour lui. Il aurait du continuer à fréquenter les salles de sport ces derniers mois...

- D'accord, soupira t-Quatre. J'ai besoin de reprendre mon entraînement. Maintenant que ce fait a été mis en évidence et reconnu des deux parties, est-ce que tu pourrais _s'il te plait _me détacher ?

- Non.

Quatre haussa les sourcils.

- Non ?

- Non.

- ...

- ...

- Heeroooo... gronda le blond.

- Je vais te traiter comme un prisonnier, afin de te pousser à t'échapper.

Si Quatre croyait qu'il avait tout entendu, il s'était visiblement trompé. Précautionneusement, il demanda :

- Et... qu'est-ce que tu entends par prisonnier ?

Heero hésita un instant.

- Essentiellement te garder attaché et enfermé. Evidemment, Lady Une a interdit toute atteinte physique ou morale à ta personne.

Quatre pâlit. Sûrement, même sans l'interdiction de Lady Une, Heero n'aurait jamais porté la main sur lui, ou ne l'aurait jamais traité moins bien que l'ami qu'il était...? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble...

Quatre respira un grand coup pour se calmer. Il sentait qu'il allait couper les subventions des preventers pour l'année à venir. Et les années suivantes, s'il devait rester cloîtré ici pour le mois... Et en sortant d'ici, il allait dire deux ou trois mots à Une.

Pas des mots doux, pour sûr.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**à suivre...**

**(1) : **Le bondage (de l'anglais to bond, ligoter) est une pratique sexuelle qui consiste à ligoter et à contraindre d'une manière ou d'une autre, son partenaire. Cette forme particulière de sexualité s'apparente au sado-masochisme bien que la notion de dominant-dominé ne soit pas une condition nécessaire à cette pratique. (définition du web).

**Note2** : si vous trouvez un air de déjà vu au scénario, c'est normal, il m'a été inspiré par deux très bonnes fics : Fated Guys, de Misao Girl, et Traque, de Florinoir. J'ai pensé un jour après les avoir lues qu'il pourrait y avoir des variations drôles sur le thème "Heero kidnappe Quatre". Voici donc comment est née cette fic. J'espère que les auteurs citées ci-dessus ne m'en tiendront pas rigueur, en tout cas c'est grâce à elles que j'ai écrit ça et je les remercie.

J'espère que ça vous a mis l'eau à la bouche pour la suite !

**note 3 **: Ah, oui, évidemment, comme vous avez pu le constater, cette fic sera du 1x4. Il est bon de changer ses habitudes, parfois...

Est-ce que Quatre vous paraît OOC ? Plus je vieillis, plus j'aime les personnages avec du caractère. Même s'il avait une apparence angélique à 15 ans, Quatre a fait la guerre, et dans cette histoire il devient ensuite un puissant homme d'affaires. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse parvenir à ce degré de réussite sans beaucoup de détermination et de force de caractère. Il faut aussi être prêt à tout pour atteindre ses objectifs, parfois même à se salir les mains... Donc pour moi, même si Quatre reste quelqu'un de bien, il est loin désormais d'être un ange. Et je dis tant mieux !


End file.
